Taste the Lovin' Hate
by Rushira-chan.s2
Summary: T.Y.O.M, short for taste of your own medicine, means: A lesson taught by treating them the same way they treated you... Well, T.Y.O.M, meet the angry girlfriend Usagi Tsukino, and your new victim...Mister Draco Malfoy. UD


Hi guys...Been a long time eh? I wrote other fics in other sections…just never posted it up until I'm finished the whole thing, which I still didn't. Hehe...

I have no idea if this is going to be a chaptered story or a one shot with two parts or something... so I'm asking you guys! Chapter, or no chapter?

Vote people! So I just wanted to say hi...and enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Or Sailormoon... Sad, sad, me...

A pretty azure-eyed blonde girl stared out the window in her room. She has just gotten back from a nice little muggle restaurant she was meeting Draco, her boyfriend, at. Or at least she was suppose to. Except for the fact that her boyfriend hadn't shown up at all, this evening went just like she wanted.

Her name was Usagi Tsukino, she was the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, and she's as pissed as hell. The fact the her boyfriend stood her up on this little meeting wasn't why she wanted to rip him to pieces but the part that he had been oblivious to the fact she was even alive these days.

Usagi sniffed again. No she was not crying, but she had caught a cold while waiting for him. Hogwarts is starting again next week and she vaguely wondered if she was going to be single again this year.

A soft 'pop' informed her that someone had used her floo network to either get her or leave here. No one was home except for her. So someone had to be coming. Usagi pursed her lips, if it was Draco coming, she should sharpen her knife.

She lazily made her way downstairs of one of the many houses and mansions her family owned. She was rich, so what? It never mattered to her, but she was beginning to have doubts if it mattered to Draco or not.

"Usagi?" The familiar masculine voice obviously belonged to the person she wanted to see last.

"What do you want now?" Usagi pitched her voice to a mixture of anger and annoyance. "If this is for today's date, might I remind you that you are-" Usagi paused, taking a look at her watch, "four hours late."

Draco sighed, "Look, I was held back. A friend visited, and I couldn't leave them at home and just ditch them. Bloody hell Usagi, be reasonable!"

Much to Usagi's dismay, his eyes held nothing apologetic of sorts and that just fueled her anger more. "Oh, so now this is my fault?" Her throat hurt from the cold and this was making it worse, but Usagi knew it was worth it.

"What happened to owl a mail? A short letter saying that you couldn't make it? Or even using a blasted muggle contraption called telephone to give me a call? You even could have brought the people to that restaurant! What EVER happened to telling your date you won't show up before you stand her UP!" Usagi finished her speech with and miraculously high tone. If they weren't fighting right now in such a serious situation, she might have considered being a singer.

Draco stood to his full height, towering over Usagi, "You can't expect me to just leave them at my house do you? Who knows what Pansy and her family would have done or would have said to my parents? Be more considerate!"

Usagi quieted, he was right. She can't expect him to be with her all day long, that'll be too selfish. She'll let this one slid Usagi decided, but the next time it happens she won't be so lenient. "You're right," She mumbled softly, "I try to be more considerate."

Draco watched as she bowed her head. His own anger was washed away. "Sorry, "He managed to force the word out. "I should have said something."

He pulled her into a hug. Usagi sighed contently and she wrapped her arms around his waist, enjoying the warmth. And she suddenly remembered something in their argument. "So you're on first name basis with that Pansy girl now?"

Draco hugged her tighter, "You know you're the only one for me Usagi."

Usagi closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of his scent, just this once she repeated to her self, just this once.

They were back at Hogwarts. Everything went on as usual. Draco was starting to pay more attention to her, and seventh year was great.

"Usagi!" A female called out at the Slytherin table. Her raven black hair shown under the light, and her cool violet eyes gained some warmth as she saw her bestfriend. "Over here!"

Usagi smiled. Rei was her best friend, since forever. They were both in Slytherin, and they were both top students... but then a girl named Hermione would always beat them, not that she was complaining, that Hermione girl seemed nice enough. But the only reason Usagi hadn't made friends with her yet was because she was associated with Harry Potter and Draco would flip if he knew she was friends with them.

Usagi knew she was different from the rest of the Slytherins, she didn't mind which house people were in, thus why she has friends all over the place and why she was so popular among students.

She made her way towards Rei, happy to be finally able to eat dinner. Her dinner plate was rapidly piled up as her hungry appetite took over. Rei watched as all the food was inhaled into Usagi, and sighed.

"I see that your boyfriend hadn't taught you table manners yet."

Usagi swallowed the food and grinned. "Nope."

"I like her just the way she is." Draco said as he sat at the empty chair beside Usagi, making her beam in return.

Usagi looked around the table as if searching for something. Upon finding none, she asked Draco, "What happened to your body guards?"

Draco raised one eyebrow at that, "For your information, I, Draco Malfoy, do _not_ need a body guard."

Usagi nodded, her happy mood not dampened at all by his attitude, she was use to it. "That's right; you don't need _a _body guard. You need _two_ body guards." She giggled at the peeved look on his face.

Rei laughed, "Only you, Usagi, would tease Draco Malfoy. Then again, only you would get Draco Malfoy to go out with you while I rather make friend with a full grown grizzly bear."

Draco ignored her remark and said, "They're sick, apparently eating too much yesterday at dinner."

Usagi nodded, "Which shop do you want to go to at Hogsmeade? It's next weekend."

Draco looked guilty, "I can't go next weekend. So I have to cancel our date."

Usagi wanted to ask what he had to do, but since he didn't elaborate any further, she didn't press. "That's ok; we'll go next time or something."

Draco stood up, "I have to go finish my DADA project, see you later Usa."

Usagi watched him go, drowning out Rei's chatter about something. At least he said something this time. She frowned. He already used up his free stood-up, I won't forgive him if he does it again, she thought. But who said he was...maybe he does have something to do. The ignoring better not start up again.

Her smile returned, but for now, she going to enjoy. After all, there's just this once she repeated, just this once.

Well, prologue finished...I'm tired. Review people!

Luv, Lucilia-chan


End file.
